you are enough
by LastMelodya
Summary: Hosea berjanji, tidak akan menertawakan mimpinya sendiri. [ ficlet; hosea/visi ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Rosalina Lintang aka lintankleen. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : ficlet, canon, miss-typos, kinda rush, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : tbh ini draft lama, dibuat dari tahun kemaren waktu fandom belum ada :( dedicated to kak lintang—yang sudah baik hati mengizinkan tokohnya dibuatkan fanfik, untuk teman-teman yang pernah nemenin aku fg-an di masa kejayaan scrambled; rain, al, kak curio, anggi, juga ipin dan rana; yang jadi penyumbang pertama di fandom ini. dan untuk kalian semua yang mamlir, happy reading!

* * *

 **you are enough**

 **.**

* * *

Hal-hal yang Visi ingat tentang Hosea bukanlah kesempurnaannya. Laki-laki itu mungkin punya ratusan penggemar di luar sana; ia punya begitu banyak kelebihan di antara prestasinya. Hosea adalah yang pertama di kelasnya, Hosea pintar menggambar, Hosea punya wajah tampan, Hosea punya ribuan senyum yang siap ia umbar kepada para pesapa yang menegurnya.

Tapi, di mata Visi, Hosea tak hanya sekadar itu.

Hosea memiliki kesulitan dalam mengontrol emosi, maka dari itu, lelaki itu sangat pemarah. Hosea punya kebiasaan mendengkur ketika tidur. Hosea tak bisa mengkamuflasekan kekesalannya, maka ketika kesal, ia akan dengan senang hati berteriak dengan jutaan umpatan kasar. Hosea juga mesum. Hosea sulit menata debar-debar jantung di depan Visi. Hosea sering jatuh ketika bermain. Hosea tak pernah merasa menjadi baik. Hosea tak bisa bernyanyi. Hosea ini, Hosea itu, Hosea, Hosea, Hosea, dan Hosea.

Hosea tak sesempurna yang orang-orang bilang.

maka dari itu, ketika orang-orang berkata Visi menerima Hosea lantaran memanfaatkan kesempurnaannya, gadis mungil itu hanya tersenyum. Dan diam-diam berkata sembari menggenggam tangan Hosea.

"Dia bisa saja meledak karena satu sulutan api, tapi, di saat-saat itu, aku akan menggenggam tangannya dan menjadi air yang memadamkan api itu. Aku akan melesapkan kekurangan yang Kak Hos punya. Kuharap itu cukup untuk menjadi sebuah alasan."

Ketika Hosea membalas genggaman tangannya, Visi tahu, ia tidak salah memilih.

.

* * *

Visi tersenyum seperti hal yang tak lagi biasa. Bagi Hosea, selalu ada yang berbeda dari senyum-senyum yang ditaut Visi karena seorang Valent. Meski, mungkin hanya karena sepotong cerita, segores catatan, setumpuk buku. Mereka punya dunia yang tak Hosea punya. Meski begini—ia punya Visi, Visi miliknya—tapi ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan mereka berdua (tanpa dirinya, juga Filan dan Carmell dan Altan). Pada dunia itu. Dunia di mana hanya bisa dibentuk dengan dua nama Valent dan Visi.

Tapi Hosea tak apa-apa.

Ia memang tak apa-apa dan tak akan kenapa-kenapa. (Ia coba yakinkan), bahwa hidupnya dengan Visi sudah bahagia, relasi mereka yang sederhana dan meledak-ledak mampu mencipta rona-rona merah. Hosea mencintainya (dan Visi juga?). Meski tanpa letup-letup yang remaja lain punya. tapi mereka baik-baik saja.

Akan baik-baik saja.

Hanya, ada satu hal yang tak mampu Hosea bendung—meski sekuat tenaga ia coba, dalam batas-batas tak terhingga—senyum Visi kepada Valent tetap membuat rongga dadanya memerih.

Ia cemburu.

Hosea hanya cemburu, sebenarnya.

.

* * *

Hosea kalah satu poin akan Valent. Sebab Visi punya lebih banyak memori akan Valent—cinta pertama di masa-masa polosnya, pengumbar rona merah di pipi, laki-laki pertama yang mengajaknya pergi tanpa basa-basi.

Sedang dengannya, Visi hanya punya satu memori; penghancuran senyum-senyum di sore hari ketika angin datang menerbangkan roknya. Dan Hosea melihat. Dan menahan tawa. Hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya, senyum Visi hilang dari pandangannya.

Tapi, sosok itu tak pernah pergi. Sebagaimana kemudian Hosea kembali (selalu) menaut matanya kepada gadis itu. Kembali dengan satu ucapan, "Kalian cari pemain drum? aku main drum."

Penolakan Visi datang lebih dari belasan kali. Tapi, pada akhirnya, toh ia di sini. Menggenggam tangan Visi. Menjadi yang paling kasual ketika berkonversasi berdua. Menjadi yang paling sering menautkan senyum gadis itu. Menjadi yang paling sering membuat rona-rona merah di pipinya.

dan—meski Valent menang satu poin akan memori Visi, Hosea selalu menang satu langkah akan komitmen relasinya.

Bagi Hosea, Visi punya ribuan kenangan masa lalu akan Valent; akan cinta pertama yang tak akan hilang, semanis apel merah di musim semi, selembut salju di musim dingin.

Tapi, itu tak masalah.

Tak akan pernah menjadi masalah.

Sebab di masa depan, Hosea siap menanam jutaan kenangan bersama visi; lamaran di atas kokpit, pernikahan di landasan udara, dua anak superberisik; cinta terakhir yang penuh akan letup-letup kedewasaan.

Sebut ia sok puitis, tapi untuk seorang Visi Xaviera, Hosea tak keberatan menjadi puitis.

Ia tak keberatan menjadi pemimpi akan cinta-cinta merah muda.

(Dan ia berjanji tak akan menertawakan impiannya sendiri).

.

* * *

" _Yut, mau tau planning masa depan aku, nggak?"_

 _"Jangan panggil yat yut yat yut gitu, dong, Hos."_

 _"Abis kamu kiyut."_

 _"Please x("_

 _"Yaudaaa, mau tau nggak?"_

 _"Hmmm apa?"_

 _Hosea tersenyum malu-malu._

 _"... Jadi Ayah dari anak-anak kamu."_

.

* * *

Sebab bagi Hosea, begini saja sudah, sudah sangat cukup.

Dan Visi pun tak memiliki alasan untuk meminta hal yang lebih dari ini.

.

.

[]


End file.
